when fate spits on you
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: Sakura has to deal with the new title Sasuke has given her 'avenger'. Kinda dark, Sakura is an interrogation specialist seaching for the man that took everything away from her. OOC on Sakura's part.
1. old wish

Most little girls sit and daydream of their wedding day.

How perfect it will be, what they will wear and who they will marry. Then of course they picture their 'perfect' life afterwards having children and being a good mother and they live happily ever after.

These are the universal dreams of most little girls.

Sakura Haruno was no different.

She too wished to one day be a wife and have beautiful Uchiha children -Sasuke's of course. The only alteration she would make would be that she would be a kunoichi first and would be powerful.

However fate was not kind, and often mused that she must have been truly evil in her past life to deal with the repercussions karma had dealt her now.

At the tender age of eighteen Sakura Haruno was now only known as the 'interrogation specialist from Konoha'.

An agonizing scream was heard from the man chained to the ceiling in front of her. He had nothing to lean on; the chains were hanging from the center of the room cutting deeper into his already raw wrists. The only light that was given was from the fireplace on the east wall that was currently heating the newest sebon needles she bought that would be going in his flesh soon.

The man was probably a few years older than her, his build was that of any shinobi, lean, taunt but strong. Strength and pride was what had kept him here for the last four days under the attentive eye of his torturer and not put out of his misery. Two days was her longest case and he was starting to wear on her nerves, especially when he contained valuable information.

He wore nothing but his blood and weapons that were still in his body. She learned early on that when people were naked they felt even more vulnerable and it was her job to make them feel completely defenseless before interrogating.

A gloved black hand slapped his face moving his bloody hair to the side. The remaining eye opened and almond met turquoise. "I told you," he murmured, split lips unmoving as he tried to find enough moisture in his mouth to make his tongue move.

"I know perfectly well what you said bastard," she started back "But what I'm telling _you_ is that you have to know something about their base when you worked for them for almost a whole year!"

"I know nothing." He began coughing, droplets of blood landing on her black mesh top as well as on her pale flesh that glowed in the firelight. "I just found scrolls…….on my……doorstep."

She punched his empty eye socket, "Listen to me you son of a bitch, if you don't tell me where the hell Sasuke is I'll make this go on for the rest of your life!"

The shinobi's chains rattled under the new weight as his legs gave out.

He had fallen unconscious again.

Fighting the urge to reach up and grab her hair and pull it out she instead walked towards the table near the fireplace looking for the sebon needles.

The click of her boots echoed in the empty, large, drafty room as she moved about as a new shadow on the stone walls distorted by the fire. She pulled down the mask she now wore around the lower half of her face like her sensei had once done six years ago.

After Kakashi's death she figured someone had to 'take after' him in a way. She was the only remaining member of Team Seven in Konoha, so she donned his mask the day after his name had been engraved on the memorial stone.

She breathed in damp air, despite having been wearing the mask for three years now she still was not use to it. The only time she removed the mask was to bathe and eat, and that was only done in the vicinity of her own apartment. Everytime she pulled it down she was reminded of her sensei and the days when team seven would work together to take a peek at his face.

She saw it once.

She'd been there in the emergency room trying to save his life that was bleeding out of his body along with Tsunade the night of the second raid.

And when Tsunade had finally told her to stop trying, she stopped to look into the eyes of the man who played such an important role in her life.

His eyes were lifeless.

With strength she never knew she possessed she brought her bloody hand up to close his eyes and then dragged her hand lower and pulled down his mask.

It was an odd feeling to finally have something you'd always wanted but felt no satisfaction from.

That was what she felt that day.

It was all wrong.

Sasuke, Naruto and she _together_ were supposed to have seen it.

And Kakashi was still supposed to be alive when they did so.

She didn't cry at the table. Putting her crimson hands into her white med coat she walked out calmly out of the ER planning on how to kill the person who had caused her so much loss.

Unfortunately, she was never good at thinking of ways to hurt Saskue.

AN: Okay love it hate it? Let me know. There should only be one more part to this, maybe two.

And now I'm off to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.


	2. new wish

A groan was heard behind her and she turned to see that her victim was now awake. Grabbing the poisoned sebon needles she made her way back towards him avoiding the blood on the floor that was draining into a whole on the floor.

He wouldn't last much longer.

Pulling the mask back in its place she knelt down moving his broken leg to locate the pressure point behind his knee.

He let out a hiss at the movement but then screamed when she jammed the needle in between the joints.

Her training as a medic nin had served her well, she now knew the most painful parts on the human body and how to exploit them.

The screams grew louder as she moved it around making sure it scrapped the bone.

"Just tell me what I want to know and I'll spare you!" she yelled making sure he could hear her over his own screams.

She stopped moving the needle and instead reached for another one.

She was running out of placed to put them, or at least surprise him. They'd been through her routines over the last four days. Every painful situation she had thought of she executed, but he still wouldn't reveal Sasuke's location.

Her torture sessions lasted 10 hours before she stopped to heal anything that was life threatening. Then she would leave entrusting him the Akatsuki guard outside his cell. She would restart the process the next day. Reporting her findings to her superior was the biggest pain of all, especially since he looked so much like her old crush.

Itachi, she discovered over the last year, had a sense of humor. It was a sadistic and sick one, but it was there. Thankfully, she was never on the receiving end of his trips, she guessed it had something to do with the fact they were both after Sasuke and she had a role in his plans. Surprisingly he was relatively easy to get along with, as long as she supplied him with information and had the occasional screw.

There wasn't much satisfaction in screwing Saskue's older brother now, but it would pay off when she found him again.

She joined Akatsuki officially a year ago. This organization was her only hope at fulfilling her new dream……… besides there was no one left in Konoha for her.

She was fifteen when Orochimaru attacked Konoha.

It was sudden and effective. They lost many lives that day, shinobi as well as civilian.

Jiraiya had not been there and the only real opponent he had was Tsunade. For reasons unknown Orochimaru had not taken over Saskue's body and his arms were still useless but he was far from powerless.

Sasuke was still there next to him, dressed in Sound attire, with his arms crossed as they both rode atop of Manda's head.

Tsunade had let her join the fight and they both rode on Katsuyu while Naruto challenged Sasuke helping Konoha's odds at defeating Orochimaru. The battle dragged on, blows exchanged and though Sakura truly was not at his level didn't give up.

When her sensei was thrown into the Hokage cliff with tremendous force she knew hope was lost but charged anyway. She threw shuriken as she ran with her kunai poised but he on reflected them with his sword he carried in his tongue.

When she was almost upon him Orochimaru suddenly doubbled over blood spurting from his mouth a kunai sticking out from his back. A familiar face was behind him with impassive Sharingan eyes dressed in the traditional Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi.

Orochimaru turned saying something to the missing nin but all sound was gone from Sakura's world and all she could do was watch with no sound as she fought consciousness.

Itachi only smirked and kicked the sannin to the ground on his back, sending the kunai deeper into his chest. It was the first time she had ever seen fear in that bastard's eyes.

And she liked it.

The last thing she saw was Itachi's Sharingan.

When she awoke she was in a hospital room with Shizune sitting next to her. She had orders to go directly to the Hokage's office once she awoke and not to ask questions.

With a little help from a wheelchair she made it and when she entered the main office she'd done some of her training in she noticed Tsunade was not alone. Four members of Akatsuki were sitting in chairs directly in front of her.

There had been an alliance.

'And enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Could not have been more true.

Apparently Konoha suffered a great loss of shinobi and Orochimaru had cut the number of Akatsuki. Now that he was dead they had a common goal, to find Sasuke before he took over Sound and attacked again and kill him.

Naruto had been sent out immediately to an undisclosed location and Akatsuki had promised not to hunt him down during the time of the alliance. In exchange Akatsuki would have access to all remaining shinobi of Konoha to help them in their search for Sasuke.

She learned later that day that her mother had been killed _by_ Sasuke.

Ino had witnessed him hunting her down and slaying her in the street. It was suspected that he thought it had been Sakura instead, after all how was he to know that her mother too had pink hair. He'd never taken the time to meet her only family.

&&&&

With Naruto and Jiraiya gone and many shinobi dead it should not have come as a surprise to anyone when Saskue attacked Konoha again a month later. Once again snakes sprouted forth and destroyed the walls and city while Sasuke stood tall on Manda's head watching it all with a smirk on his face.

Sound ninja took out many Leaves, Kabuto lost to Kisame and Itachi interfered between her Saskue's fight. Despite wanting Saskue's death to be at her own hands, she was content to watching it be at someone else's. After a great battle of skill it still appeared that Itachi had the upper hand, so when Itachi's eyes began to bleed Sasuke escaped.

The second raid had taken her only 'family' from her when Kakashi died that night after pursing Sasuke.

&&&

She pushed the needle through the third and fourth rib and watched as his eye opened in shock before letting out another scream.

It didn't last long because she reached over to press a pressure point in his neck rendering him unconscious. She began the task of removing all of her weapons from his abused body and placing them on a tray for the next victim.

Walking out of the room without bothering to heal him she spotted the person she was about to go see.

"He doesn't know anything Itachi-san."

The older Uchiha frowned not pleased with her results.

"He's been with me for four days; it only takes me two, which leads me to believe that he truly is ignorant of Saskue's location. No one is this stubborn."

The Sharingan eyes continued to glare at her, "Try again tomorrow," he said in his perpetual monotone voice.

"I can't do that, I'm telling you he doesn't know. I've tried every technique I know and he technically died on me yesterday."

He raised an eyebrow at her admission to disobeying his direct orders.

"I brought him right back but I had to electrocute him to get his heart going again," she continued trying to pull herself out of the hole she had dug herself into. "I'm telling you he doesn't know and it would be stupid to have me continuing to waste my chakra on him everyday."

He said nothing, his gaze unwavering until he finally nodded. "I'll report this to our leader for you. Besides you need to bathe, crimson doesn't suite you," he said before walking back up the stairs that led to the torture chambers.

She looked down at herself and noted that she was covered practically head to toe in blood, thankfully her hair was protected under a bandana she wore to hide her hair. The sleeveless shirt however didn't protect her and her arms would need a lot of scrubbing tonight.

It'd been a long time since she'd resorted to such violence with her victims, usually they caved quickly. It was a shame that he wasn't on their side because he would have been a great help. Trudging up the same stairs Itachi took she made her way out of the dingy castle and towards her apartment.

As she flew through the trees she wondered what her life would have been like if Saskue had never left. Could she have had her dream fulfilled? Would she be married by now?

These thoughts too were useless now.

She was a tool of the Akatsuki.

She was truly alone.

Her dream was gone.

And the only thing she wanted now was Saskue's head. That was what she dreamed of now, and not the weddings, children, or 'happily ever after'.

It's ironic that the one person she loved more than anything would be the one she would grow to hate more than anyone.

Deep in her mind she knew that if he had stayed they wouldn't have ended up together. He would have just been a prisoner of Konoha, a shell of the person he once was, because he was only an avenger.

And now years later, that was the only title she carried in her heart.

She would avenge her mother, her village, her teacher, and Naruto, because even though he was still alive, he would never be able to come back to Konoha. Akatsuki had made it clear to her that they would not be leaving and the alliance was permanent.

In other words Tsunade had fucked up big time.

And now Naruto would never become Hokage.

Everyone she loved or cared about was gone and it was all because of him.

She would find him one day, and when she did she would spit in his face before she killed him slowly.

When fate spits on you, you spit back proving that you were not going to be broken again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

an: Okay, so that's it! Loved it hate it? Let me know. I apologize for the ooc in this, I mean Naruto isn't one to take things lying down, but for the purpose of my story he kinda had too. Sorry! And I KNOW that Sakura could never hate her Sasuke but I figured what the hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.


End file.
